GuiltSick
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: For shineyma at the Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 3  p.17 . Caroline and Alaric plot to get Damon out of bed as he wallows in his guilt.  Caroline/Damon/Alaric undertones


Guilt-Sick

By Tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: Don't own the Vampire Diaries

Summary: For shineyma at the Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 3 (p.17). Caroline and Alaric plot to get Damon out of bed as he wallows in his guilt.

* * *

><p>Prompt:<p>

Caroline/Damon/Alaric

_Trying to hold Damon together while he deals with Stefan-related guilt_

* * *

><p>"Your turn," Alaric muttered as he exited the Salvatore Boarding House. It had only been a few days since Damon was bit by a werewolf and Stefan had traded his freedom for his brother's life.<p>

Caroline nodded resolutely as she marched inside and headed straight for Damon's room. Elena had been avoiding Damon like the plague after their kiss. Her guilt had only magnified after realizing that as she was kissing her boyfriend's brother, Stefan had been essentially bartering his soul.

"Hey!" Caroline smiled, walking through Damon's bedroom door, "We got our first hit today."

Damon groaned and rolled over, giving Caroline his back. Though it had been days since he had received the cure, Damon still lingered in bed, insisting he hadn't finished healing from his near-death experience yet. Caroline, having never been bit and healed of a werewolf bite, would normally believe him except that he looked perfectly healthy. The only unhealthy thing about him was his eyes. They were filled with pain, but mostly guilt.

Normally, Caroline came in the mornings to force Damon into a shower before shoving blood bag after blood bag down his throat. She would then be relieved by Rick who would try and coerce Damon into going out. Caroline usually succeeded. Rick had yet to.

Today, however, they had switched shifts, Caroline's mom having called her in to the station so that she could hand over some tips on where Stefan and Klaus might be.

"There was a guy found dead in Florida this morning," Caroline spoke as she sat on the bed next to Damon's figure, "His body was torn to pieces. They're saying it's an escaped animal."

"How do you know it isn't?" Damon asked, hesitantly turning to face her.

Caroline allowed her eyebrow to rise incredulously, "I read Stefan's journals too, you know. I know what he's like when he's on human blood."

Damon conceded defeat and sat up, leaning against his headboard. Caroline could barely contain a smile as she handed over the papers her mother had given her. After a few minutes of reading, Damon got out of bed and began stuffing clothes into a bag he had at the bottom of his closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Packing. Up for a little road trip, Blondie?" Damon smirked over his shoulder.

Caroline grinned, happy that Damon was beginning to act like his old self. As she returned to her house to pack a bag she texted Alaric the good news. The two would be joining Damon on his search. Just because the vampire was getting better, didn't mean that he was okay on his own yet. The two had been holding Damon together for a week now and Caroline suspected they'd be doing it for a while longer still. Probably until Damon got his brother back, but at least he had stopped feigning illness in order to wallow in his guilt.

The first step in Damon's recovery was regaining purpose. She was still working on the next step.

Alaric wrapped an arm around Damon as he stumbled through the streets. He carefully held the vampire up, mentally counting how many blocks there were left to the hotel. As Damon stumbled on yet another crack on the sidewalk, Alaric brought the vampire closer to keep him from falling on his face.

It took longer than expected but Alaric managed to get Damon into their shared hotel room. He laid the vampire on one of the two beds just as Caroline came out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a long sleeved PINK t-shirt.

"When I said I wanted to take him out drinking, I didn't think it would come to this," Alaric admitted easily to the blonde, "I'm gonna go and grab some food really quick before the alcohol goes to my head," He grinned leaving the blonde alone with the drunk vampire.

Caroline sighed, looking down at Damon who was sprawled out messily on the bed. She couldn't help but pity him. She knew that if he realized that she felt that way about him, he'd probably kill her, but it was hard not to pity Damon when he was like this.

She leaned over and began trying to remove Damon's clothes. She succeeded in discarding his leather jacket but when she tried to coerce him into taking off his shirt, he just smirked at her before giving her a leer as he removed the article of clothing. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to glare down at him, but he had already lost interest and was staring blankly out the window.

"It didn't work," He muttered.

Curious, Caroline asked, "What didn't?"

"The alcohol. Normally it dulls the pain, helps me to forget," Damon confessed.

Looking at him in understanding, she grimaced, "And it didn't this time?"

Damon shook his head, "Can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop feeling guilty. I want to feel something else. Anything else. Just for a little while."

Caroline gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to think over the consequences of what she was about to do. Looking into Damon's sad blue eyes, she could help feeling like she was staring into the eyes of a wounded puppy. She had to help.

She stood in front of him, gaining his attention, before straddling his lap and pushing him back onto the bed. Knowing that she had his full attention, she slipped out of her top and threw it over her shoulder. She had been preparing to go to bed so she hadn't bothered with a bra, a fact that Damon was appreciating at the moment.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked even as his hands snuck around her waist and up her back, leaving a light trail of fire on her skin.

"You said you wanted to feel something," She replied, unbuttoning his jeans, "If you recall, I am a very good distraction." Accepting this easily, Damon reached down and easily tugged her sweatpants off.

Taking Damon into her body was a slightly uncomfortable action. She had never done something like this before; sex for a reason other than lust. She wasn't dry but she was hardly as wet as she usually was. The whole thing was a little bit off, but it didn't take her long to get into the mood of things.

Soon she was riding him hard, feeling his chest rumble underneath her fingertips with appreciation for her actions. Her hips fell up and down as she got more and more into the moment. She fought hard to give him as much pleasure as she could; rolling her hips, tightening her muscles, reaching back to play with his balls. She wanted to make sure that Damon didn't think of anything but the pleasure she was giving him.

She vaguely heard the click of the hotel door opening but was too focused to take any notice. She felt Damon's body tense as his hands tightened their grip on her hips. She knew that he was close. Using all of her energy, she pushed that last bit of vampire strength into her thrust, her face turning dark and veined automatically as she rode him harder and faster than before. Her head fell back in pleasure as her lips let out a gasp when Damon stroked her clit harshly. Her veined face receded in a moment of silent pleasure before she let out a scream as she came. She vaguely heard Damon's roar of satisfaction as he came inside of her.

She collapsed on top of him taking a moment to catch her breath before rolling off of him. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes when she noticed him passed out.

"The alcohol and the _exertion_," Alaric finally spoke. Caroline felt her face heat up, now remembering that she heard the door open, "Please tell me you didn't just take advantage of him."

Caroline scowled up at him, "He was still upset; still depressed."

"So you thought you'd fuck the sadness out of him?" Alaric asked incredulously.

She pouted slightly before looking out the window in slightly sadness, "He wanted to feel again. He was tired of the guilt and the sadness."

Alaric sighed and nodded in understanding. Caroline gathered her clothes and headed back to the bathroom for another shower. Before she entered the room, she turned back with a smile, "But since we're helping Damon fifty/fifty, the next time he wants to feel again, you're the one who is sleeping with him."


End file.
